


The pros, cons, and quirks of having friends

by HowardR



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Discord - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fun, Group chat, Het and Slash, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, Janna is her own warning, Kelly's here, Kelly-Centric???, Minor Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Minor Marco Diaz/Kelly, Minor Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor, References to Depression, Some Romance, Star Butterfly & Tom Lucitor Friendship, Tags Are Fun, Texting, Tom Lucitor's Anger Management, because shes so AWESOME, but it's not like a massive focus, jannas probably my favorite okay?, kinda???, yeah - shocking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowardR/pseuds/HowardR
Summary: Jackie is away at college, Janna and Tom have SOMETHING going on, Marco's very confused and a little concerned, Kelly is buried in her hobbies, and Star is awake at 4 in the morning and decides to make a group chat with all of them.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The pros, cons, and quirks of having friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShootingStar (Star) is underlined
> 
> Just-Misunderstood (Marco) is arial
> 
> **_XxAnarchistBananaxX (Janna) is bold italics_ **
> 
> _ Shining_Knightmare (Tom) is italics _
> 
> **Sk8-2-Cre8 (Jackie) is bold**
> 
> _ SmthSmthSwords (Kelly) is underlined italics _

**[THURSDAY, 4:06 AM]**

_ >A wild SmthSmthSwords appeared. _

Hiya kelly! 

_Hi Star._

_Where are the others?_

Not here yet 

Its just us kids for now! 

_Well I guess you did start the server at_

_like_

_4 in the morning._

_Why are you up?_

I could ask you the same thing! 

But I wanted to get an early morning snack 

And then I was thinking about snacks 

And then bananas cause thats a snack 

And then Janna 

And then all my friends 

And then I had the amazing idea 

Of starting a server with yall! 

_I’m surprised you didn’t do it sooner, honestly._

_ >Welcome, Just-Misunderstood. We were expecting you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

Star

please

it’s 4:13 AM.

What the hell?

_You aren’t used to this yet?_

_Also she just explained_

_it almost made sense._

_Kinda._

You’d think I would be.

But I’ll never get used to it, I don’t think.

Why isnt janna up??? 

Shes usually up by now 

or didnt sleep at all 

Either way, she should be awake! 

She hasn’t slept in like four days I don’t think.

She’s been busy with something or other

I think she’s just offline right now.

Same with Tom.

I think they’re working on something together.

_Well that’s... concerning._

Yeah kinda.

_And Jackie has a normal sleep schedule._

_So she’s asleep for another hour or two._

Well, thats fine! 

Just the three of us can talk! 

Star, please

I need my beauty rest.

Uggggggh 

Fine 

Youre no fun 

I’ll be just barrels of fun in the morning, okay?

Night Kelly.

_Goodnight Marco._

_Sweet dreams._

Night marco! 

_I’m off too._

_Got some training to do. Fencing tournament in the morning._

Aw, what? 

But youre already super good! Do you really need to train that bad??? 

_Yes, Star, I do._

_These other people are also very good._

_But… thanks._

Np! ^^ 

But whos gonna keep me from getting bored??? 

_Uh…_

_Is Pony awake?_

She always sleeps in 

_Well_

_I don’t know._

_You’ll figure something out, I’m sure._

_You always do._

Yeah youre right 

_Now. Fencing practice._

Wait 

you never told me why youre awake! 

Whats the story? 

_Couldn’t sleep, is all._

??? 

Why not??? 

_Insomnia, Star._

_Look it up._

I know what insomnia is 

I 

just 

didnt know you had it 

_Well._

_Surprise._

_Practice time. See you in a few hours, probably._

Seeya! 

Have fun! 

Dont strain yourself! 

Drink lots of water! 

Make sure to have a snack once in a while! 

_Star._

Yeah? 

_...Thanks._

_But I’ll be fine._

_Goodbye._

Byeeeeee! 

* * *

**[THURSDAY, 6:17 AM]**

_ >Challenger approaching - Sk8-2-Cre8 has appeared! _

Jackie!!!!! 

**woahkay**

**hi star**

**you seem excited**

I am!!! 

Because Ive got such a great girlfriend <3 

**:)**

**thanks <3**

**but srsly**

**whats up buttercup?**

Im sooooooooooooooooooo bored jackie 

I need someone to talk to right now 

**well geez**

**just call me next time starlight**

No >:( 

Ill make you late 

**oh star**

**sweet innocent star**

**ill be late whether u call or not**

I miss you 

**miss u 2**

**ill be home for christmas soonish**

Still too long to wait 

**what about marco? u can usually wake him up**

Scroll up 

**marco ur supposed to keep star entertained while im away**

**{@Just-Misunderstood} u better be sorry when u wake up**

Ikr??? 

Disappointing smh 

**truth**

**so**

**whatre u wearing**

Pjs 

**pic pls**

Image attached:  
untitled.png 

**aw**

**bedhead**

Quiet you 

**also preeeeetty sure that shoulder slip is intentional**

>:3c 

**evil**

Love you too 

**ily <3**

**\--^--(@)**

Is that a rose?? @.@ 

**ye**

**ill have the real thing for u at christmas**

Dont tell me that!!! 

No spoilers >:T 

**oh i didnt spoil anything**

**youll see**

?hmmm? 

Well now Im curious 

**patience**

Noooooo 

I suck at patience! 

**its a learned skill sweetie**

**practice**

**start right now**

>:T 

Fine 

**anyway i got some homework 2 wrap up**

**@ me if u need anything**

**or dm me**

**or call**

**or anything rly**

Do you have time for a call??? 

Like later today 

Lunchtime maybe? 

**yeah that works for me**

**see u then**

Seeya! o/ 

Stay safe, make good choices! 

**never**

* * *

**[THURSDAY, 9:16 PM]**

Alright, I’m awake.

And I’m not sorry Jackie

I was having a very nice dream.

Marcoooooo 

So boooooored 

Staaaaaaar.

Deal with iiiiiiiiit.

Like the rest of ussssssss.

NEVAAAAH 

-sigh-

Okay well ping me when Kelly comes back from her tournament

I wanna know how she did.

<.< oh really???? 

Star please.

Don’t make it awkward.

I wasnt!!! 

Alright.

Well tell me when she’s back.

Will do v.v 

* * *

**[THURSDAY, 11:48 PM]**

_ >Welcome XxAnarchistBananaxX. Leave your weapons by the door. _

**_As if id ever do that_ **

Janna banana! 

_ >Shining_Knightmare just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf. _

Tooooom! 

_Star star star_

**_Starsies and nightlights_ **

Im confused 

**_oh you wont be for long_ **

_Janna_

**_Tom._ **

??? 

Whats going on??? 

I feel like you’re going to regret asking.

And so am I.

What were you two doing?

_Nothing._

**_Fucking_ **

_JANNA_

**_We were fucking_ **

TMI, Janna.

TMI.

**_Psh_ **

**_youll know when its tmi_ **

**_wanna know how he was?_ **

_JANNA_

_STOP_

**_shhh_ **

**_Quiet now, athlete_ **

**_the adults are talking_ **

_I’M OLDER THAN YOU JANNA_

**_So? marco?_ **

**_wanna know how he did?_ **

_J A N N A_

NO

I DO NOT

**_Oh come on_ **

**_I saw how you looked at him back in high school_ **

_What_

_why did_

_I have never regretted sleeping with someone more than I do right now._

**_Come on, marco_ **

**_you wanna know how he was, right?_ **

**_even if you dont have a crush anymore_ **

**_youre curious_ **

_JANNA PLEASE_

_WHY_

ROFL 

LMAO 

XD 

**_Im not hearing a denial marco_ **

You’re going to tell us either way, aren’t you?

**_Perceptive as always_ **

**_Always was your most admirable feature_ **

You can’t flirt with me anymore.

You’re with Tom now, right??

**_Nah we arent exclusive_ **

**_You dont mind, right tom?_ **

_It was one night_

_We aren’t even together_

_Flirt with whoever you want_

**_See?_ **

**_Anyway_ **

**_he was great_ **

_JAAAAAAAAAAANNAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_PLEASE_

_I BEG_

_STOOPP_

**_Aw, tomsies_ **

**_as much as I certainly dont mind you begging_ **

**_im supposed to be the sub._ **

_DSGNJKHFSLJ_

_IM LEAVING_

_GOODBYE_

**_Star, why didnt you ever share him?_ **

He was never that good with me 

**_Aw really?_ **

**_He oughtta have another shot_ **

**_{@Shining_Knightmare} wanna have a threesome?_ **

FSGHJGDSHLJ 

THATS NOT WHAT I 

IM IN A RELATIONSHIP 

**_Oh right_ **

**_{@Just-Misunderstood}?_ **

**_{@SmthSmthSwords}?_ **

_The SECOND I leave,_

_you do this_

**_Oh cmon_ **

**_dont tell me you dont want to_ **

Marco has been oddly silent 

I just don’t know what to say.

**_A simple ‘yes’ would do_ **

Janna

have I mentioned recently

how much I hate you?

**_Not today yet_ **

**_and ive been off with tom_ **

Were you two just

…fucking the whole time?

**_Nah the fucking was incidental_ **

**_we were mostly just hanging out_ **

**_went to the junkyard and stuff_ **

**_laid in sunbeams with Crafty_ **

Crafty?

_Her barn cat_

_he’s a stray_

_it’s actually very sweet of Janna to take him in like this_

**_Yep im a fountain of sweetness_ **

Who made the first move??    
  


STAR 

DON’T ENCOURAGE HER

What??? Im curious!! 

**_It was kinda a mutual thing_ **

_She flirts constantly anyway._

_And it was just joking at first_

_So I just started playing along and flirting back_

**_And it got more and more explicit_ **

**_until I made a genuine offer to give him a bj_ **

_JANNA_

**_What?_ **

**_Star asked_ **

And 

tom 

You said yes??? 

_I thought it was a joke!!!_

**_marco? Still quiet over there, hm?_ **

What do you want me to say???

**_Wish I could see your face_ **

**_I bet youre blushing so hard_ **

I hate you.

**_Not a denial_ **

**_oh my god wait_ **

**_are you turned on???_ **

What???? No!

**_which part are you turned on by????_ **

**_The me giving head part, or the idea of giving tom a blowie?_ **

NEITHER!!!

I am not turned on!!!

_JANNA PLEASE STOP_

**_...what would you be willing to do_ **

**_to convince me to stop?_ **

_What would you want?_

Oh no

TOM

ABORT

BEFORE SHE ANSWERS

**_One favor to be called in at any time_ **

**_and we fuck again_ **

**_this time I get to handcuff you._ **

_Favor time is negotiable_

_I can delay the favor by up to 2 hours if needed._

**_90 minutes_ **

_110 minutes_

**_Im not going higher than 90 tom_ **

_Fine, ninety._

**_Deal_ **

I’m leaving now.

**_To take a cold shower?_ **

To take a shower, at least.

I feel gross after that.

_Goodbye Marco_

_ping me when Kelly gets back._

**_I never got any answer about that threesome/foursome_ **

_I’m leaving too. Gotta eat._

Bye tom! Bye marco! 

**_You two are boring_ **

**_{@Sk8-2-Cre8} would you be willing to have a threesome with star and I?_ **

**_just answer whenever you get back_ **

Didnt you agree to stop janna? 

**_To stop talking about tom and teasing marco_ **

**_didnt agree to stop making orgy offers_ **

Well I gotta eat too 

before jackie calls me 

dont wanna be eating while we talk 

**_What should i draw while im bored?_ **

Ooh! Ooh! 

Draw what kind of animal each of us would be! 

**_Oh, nice one_ **

**_will do o7_ **

Which one am I???? 

**_No spoilers, star_ **

Right, right 

Bye bye now! 

Stay safe, make good choices! 

**_Psh_ **

**_as if_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing is pretty much just for fun
> 
> I hope you're enjoying so far.
> 
> Stay safe, make good choices,
> 
> -Howard R.


End file.
